1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless mobile devices that incorporate wireless telecommunication, and optionally position location systems, for automatically notifying a network entity in response to an event, such as an accident.
2. Description of Related Art
Telematics is broadly defined as the utilization of computers and wireless telecommunications to efficiently convey information over networks to improve business functions and public services. The term telematics commonly refers to automobile systems that combine global positioning satellite (GPS) tracking and other wireless communications for automatic roadside assistance and remote diagnostics.
Conventional telematics units such as those described below suffer from disadvantages including high complexity and high cost. For example high costs are attributed to purchase price, installation within an automobile (or other device), and subscriber services. Furthermore, conventional telematics units that are capable of automatically responding to a vehicular event (e.g. a collision) are hard-wired to the vehicle so that information from the sensor or other detector within the vehicle can be sent to the telematics unit. Installation of such a telematics unit is costly and complex.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2001/0014863 to Williams discloses a telematics device that provides services such as emergency roadside data services and other on-board services (e.g. grocery services through a central server). The telematics device is embedded in a vehicle or other telematics device such as cellular telephone, PDA, or laptop computer such that a customer may request services, such as emergency services, for example. The telematics device of the Williams patent suffers from disadvantages because it requires communication with a server to provide information and services, and requires user initiation in order to activate an emergency call (which may be difficult when accident victims are suffering from injuries or are incapacitated).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,491 to Bochmann et al. discloses a telematics device for a motor vehicle in which a car radio with a radio data system (RDS) module, a wireless telephone, and a positioning and navigation system are provided in one housing. The Bochman patent discloses that an emergency call may be placed by pressing a button or entering an identification number on a chip card, after which information, such as location, number of people involved in the accident, the type of injuries sustained, and information about hazardous materials or other dangerous situations may be transmitted. The telematics device of the Bochman patent suffers from disadvantages because it requires installation within a standard bay in the vehicle, and requires user initiation in order to activate an emergency call.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,485 to Evans discloses an automatic system installed within a vehicle for location determination, collision notification, and synthetic voice communication. The automatic vehicle location and collision notification system is able to ascertain whether a vehicular collision has occurred and communicates directly with an emergency facility. The system transmits vehicle collision and location data via a synthetic voice communication generated from a data to speech translation module. The system includes a controller with a memory, a GPS receiver, and means for wireless communication; however the system suffers from at least one disadvantage in that the entire system is installed within a vehicle which is costly and does not allow for upgrades without replacing the installed system.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2002/0173889 to Odinak et al. discloses a vehicle device system that combines the functionalities of integrating vehicle controls, monitoring systems, location tracking and wireless communications into a device with module receptacles to receive insertable modules that are replaceable, transferable, and upgradeable for performing one of a plurality of telematic functions. The Telematic Control Unit (TCU) includes a processor, a built-in GPS unit, a cellular device, a vehicle information component, a user interface and a module device. The TCU of the Odinak patent suffers from disadvantages because it requires a server to communicate information to and from a vehicle to provide a variety of services to the vehicle, and it must be plugged into a vehicle for active communication between the vehicle and TCU.
Accordingly, there is a need for a readily available, low cost system and method for providing automated emergency service notification that may be implemented without costly purchases, installation and/or subscriber services.